The compounds employed in the method of the invention can be prepared as described in British Pat. No. 1,094,985; in a published Netherlands patent application by Wellcome Foundation, Ltd., Chemical Abstracts 65, 2181 (1966), and by Bell et al., J. Org. Chem. 29, 2876 (1964).